Miu Iruma
Danganronpa US Official Site |kanji talent=超高校級の「発明家」 |romaji talent=''chō kōkō kyū no “hatsumeika”'' |translated talent=Super High School Level Inventor |gender= |height= |weight = 56 kg (123 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=99 cm (39") |bmi=18.7 |blood_type=AB |likes = Children's television |dislikes = Taking it easy |family=Monotaro (Adoptive Son) |participated=Killing School Semester |fates=Murdered by Gonta Gokuhara's AI due to Kokichi Oma's Meddling |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation= |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Haruka Ishida Wendee Lee }} once said that genius is 1% inspiration and 99% perspiration... But in my case, it's 100% inspiration!|''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony''}} Miu Iruma '(入間 美兎 ''Iruma Miu) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing School Semester. Miu is an inventor responsible for creating widely acclaimed products such as "Eye Drop Contact Lenses", though she considers them a failure since she had to work to create them. Despite this, she was still given the title of the '''Ultimate Inventor (超高校級の「発明家」 chō kōkō kyū no “hatsumeika” lit. Super High School Level Inventor). History Early Life :Before Joining Danganronpa Miu Iruma is a normal talentless high school girl who participated in the 53rd Season of Danganronpa, a famous worldwide reality show made by Team Danganronpa. Miu and the other talentless fifteen students undergo the fabrication process, where all of their past memory and personality were heavily fabricated. She also received the talent and title of Ultimate Inventor. All of this were done for the sake of satisfying Danganronpa's audience from all around the world. After the fabrication process done, Miu and the others entered the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles as a whole different person, officially commencing the 53rd killing game season known as the Killing School Semester. During her time in high school, Miu attended Shinmei Industries High School (神明工業高校). However, it is unclear if this memory of her is a part of the fabrication made by Team Danganronpa. :Fabricated Past After she successfully participated in the 53rd Killing Game, Miu's memories and past were fabricated by Team Danganronpa as follows. Miu's career as an inventor included the commercialization of her "Eye-drop Contacts". However, because her principle motto is "how can you live life when you're so relaxed it's like you’re still asleep," she treats them as a failure. The Gofer Project Part of the fake backstories created for Miu and the other fifteen students was The Gofer Project, which supposedly happened before the killing game started. It was initiated by the government after countless meteorites crashed into Earth. To try and preserve the last vestiges of mankind before the Earth's destruction, the government decided to select a number of excellent human beings, put them in a spaceship, and have them escape. Miu and fifteen other high school students were chosen to participate. Not wanting to abandon their loved ones, they attempted to escape from the plan. Around that time, an extremist cult came into power. They believed that the meteor crashes were a punishment humanity brought upon itself, and having heard of The Gofer Project, they tried to stop it. As a result, the “Ultimate Hunt” started and spread throughout the world, and the sixteen students were hunted down. The government then decided to counter the situation by faking the students' deaths, calming down the “Ultimate Hunt” while providing protection to the students. The Gofer Project was then put into action while the Earth was being destroyed. Miu and the others went to the space in a massive colony spaceship, the true form of Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles. Kokichi Oma, one of the participant of the plan, declared himself as a member of Junko Enoshima's Remnants of Despair who masterminded the Killing Game and let Monokuma entered the spaceship, effectively forcing Miu and the others to participate in the Killing Game. It should be noted that Miu has no complete recollection of the event, as she was murdered before she actually received a complete memory about The Gofer Project by the Flashback Light in Chapter 5. Killing School Semester When Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara met Miu, she accused Shuichi of looking at "her tits". She said that all boys who wear hats are perverts, and he became frustrated with her, causing Miu to cower in fear. After Miu introduced herself as the Ultimate Inventor, she explained that she makes inventions that allow you to do things like eating while you are sleeping. She also said she accidentally made some eye drop contact lenses, and Kaede said one of her friends used them, which angered Miu, since she wasn't proud of that invention and sold the rights to a company. In Chapter 1, Miu agreed to invent a camera for Kaede and Shuichi to use as part of their plan to catch the Mastermind after they begged to her. After Rantaro Amami was murdered in the library where the camera was installed, Miu reminded them that they could use it to see who killed him, but the camera didn't catch the murder. During the investigation, she used a drone to capture the full layout of the library from above, this proves that Kaede Akamatsu, the culprit behind Rantaro's murder case was indeed setting up a mechanism by lining up all books above the shelves as the path for her shot-put in ordert to kill the "mastermind." Miu was noticeably distressed to see how horrible Kaede's execution was. She asked Angie Yonaga, who prays for Kaede to find peace, how she could rest in peace after such a horrible way to go. During the second trial, it was revealed that Miu had stripped to her underwear in an attempt to unnerve Gonta. Kokichi Oma had noticed Miu and described it as her having an "erotic time". Miu proudly proclaimed her reasoning and told Gonta that he should be glad he got to see her beautiful body, though it is clear that at the time, she was just as embarrassed as he was. Sometime after the second trial, Miu went to her Research Lab along with K1-B0 in order to install a lot of new functions to his body. Miu was part of the students who antagonized Angie Yonaga's Student Council in Chapter 3, claiming God's existence to be unscientific. After Shuichi told her about the computer room, she started to spend day and night examining it, which was another cause of conflict with the Student Council due to their curfew rule. Neo World Program From the starting of Chapter 3, Miu was really busy in preparing her murder plan. Using the computer on the third floor, she modified a killing game simulator made by Monokuma that she dubbed as "paradise" where no killings will be committed. This was only her lie so she could commit a perfect plan. Once she completed her preparation in Chapter 4, Miu begged to everyone to enter the parallel world with her. She said that she already deleted everything that could be a murder weapon inside the parallel world and stated that there might be clues of the outside world. With this, all of her friends agreed and proceed to enter the parallel world. Miu planned to kill Kokichi Oma in the virtual world killing game, and placed a bottle of poison on Kokichi's chair to make it look like he had been killed by the poison. However, Kokichi manipulated Gonta into killing Miu by strangling her avatar with a roll of toilet paper. Creation and Development Name ---- Miu's first name can translate as "beautiful rabbit" - possibly referencing her two ahoges. Her last name, "Iruma", can be loosely translated as "entering space," but can also refer to the name of . Alternate Fates ---- In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Miu was first seen inside the girl's bathroom. She introduced herself as the mighty, greatest inventor all of time to Kaede Akamatsu. In instant, Miu nicknamed her as "Miss Piggy/Pig Tits" and bragging about useful products that she invented. Appearance Miu is a tall young woman with long blonde hair and a pair of ahoges. She has bluish-grey eyes. Her irises, as well as the rings around her pupils, have an unusual, ragged pattern, making them appear slightly mechanical-looking and thus possibly referencing her talent. Miu wears brown colored goggles on her head. She wears a pink sailor school uniform and matching skirt. She wears black fingerless gloves and black boots with gold buttons on them. The buckles on the boots are also gold. She wears black straps connected by gold rings on her legs, and over her clothes. The straps for her legs have gold clips that are attached to her white socks. She wears a black choker collar, and two smaller black collars, around her neck. On her collar, she wears a blue bear pin with a red ribbon wrapped around its neck. In the box art, Miu has a brown backpack that has two long metal arms coming out of it. In the Prologue, Miu wears a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow. She wears a brown skirt and orange ascot. Personality Miu is described as an oddball, having an overly confident, loud personality and a frighteningly sharp tongue. She considers herself a beautiful genius, and every time she opens her mouth she spews a parade of reckless vulgar remarks and insults, strongly putting pressure on others and looking down on them. In the original Japanese, she even uses the Japanese word "ore-sama" to refer herself, which is considered very arrogant and more traditionally masculine. She also tends to give other characters insulting nicknames. However, Miu's arrogant personality seems to be only a mask which can drop fairly easily. This often happens when her festival of coarse language and dirty jokes actually get replied or ignored. Then, her personality quickly changes into a timid weakling, who is terrified of other people being angry with her.Iruma's character profile from the official site. Because of this, she has the charm similar to an innocent child.[http://kaibutsushidousha.tumblr.com/post/154678395764/new-danganronpa-v3-official-blog-day-13 Danganronpa V3 Official Blog Day 13.] As an inventor, Miu is skilled but also an eccentric who treats her failed projects with the idea that "I transferred the rights to the company, so it's got nothing to do with me".Famitsu scan, November 2nd 2016. She has made all kinds amazing conviniences both inside and outside of the game, but only deems her inventions as a success when they help the user to perform a task while sleeping. Miu also appears quite perverted and openly says bizarre, obscene things during her arrogant mood, meaning almost constantly. However, she is secretly a masochist and into BDSM, and acts very different during her weak-willed moments. Despite her usual arrogant behavior, she seems very uncomfortable if other people actually act very submissive towards her, like when Kaede and Shuichi beg for her help and she agrees just to make them stop. She has many kinks, some of which she seems to casually admit, including bondage and hot wax (which is also seen in her official art). She also seems way too interested in her own feces. She appears to have some sort of fetish for machines as well and at one point she is seen acting very suggestive towards a computer, and she is also very much attracted to K1-B0. Furthermore, in her last free time event with Shuichi, she tries to give him a pie with her hair in it. She also baked cookies with her fingernails and made chocolate with her blood as ingredients. Disturbingly, she says that she wants the person she loves to eat a little piece of her. Miu has a very cowardly and self-centered personality, immediately looking for excuses to be absent from the Class Trial after being reminded that she would be executed with everyone if they reach the wrong conclusion. Also, despite her amazing inventive genius, she is rather dumb when it comes to other matters, being usually ignored by the other characters during the trials. She is generally not liked in the group, and according to Kokichi she is the least well-liked student after him. During her trial, many students admitted that they probably wouldn't have been friends with her even if they had met outside the Killing Game. Despite her timid personality, she genuinely believes her bragging, to the point she is willing to kill Kokichi Oma because she believes the world needs her, while claiming to have no personal grudges against him. In a flashback conversation with Kokichi, she is also shown to suffer from trust issues and fear of betrayal after everything that's happened in the killing game. Her Love Suite event implies she might suffer from abandonment issues. The aforementioned event and her behavior towards Monotaro might also indicate that she likes children. According to Kaede, Miu may have trouble with communication because she has never had any friends. According to K1-B0, Miu is a good person and has innocence hidden deep inside her, despite how she appears on the outside. Talent Ultimate Inventor Miu's talent as the Super High School Level Inventor is a fabrication made by Team Danganronpa. Due to that fact, it is unclear whether Miu is a supreme inventor in the past. Miu is a very skilled inventor, and she has created lots of ground-breaking products, her first invention being "Eye-Drop Contacts". Miu also invented many useful products such as a product that can help one to type on the keyboard, reading manga and understand it, and eating meals all done while the user is sleeping.Meeting with Iruma. She makes automatic sensor cameras at Shuichi Saihara's request and several items for Kokichi Oma, such as the machine-disabling Elect Hammers and Elect Bombs, a remote-controller than can hijack Exisals and a vacuum cleaner that can capture and release Monochicchis. Her Elect Hammers prove very useful when her friends manage to complete the tunnel dungeon in Chapter 5. She also performs regular maintenance on K1-B0, including adding new functions, like lamps and a photographic camera. In other languages Miu's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: K1-B0 With Miu being quite disliked in the group, K1-B0 appears to be the only student, other than Kaede and Gonta, who genuinely likes her and wishes to be friends with her. At first, Miu considered K1-B0 pathetic for being so weak, offering to upgrade him later (and especially wishing to upgrade his crotch area). Because he is a robot, Miu took a special interest in K1-B0 and even feels sexual attraction towards him, though it's unclear if he is aware of this. Since K1-B0 was unable to take care of his body by himself, Miu was very excited to offer her help. However, K1-B0 felt very embarrassed and shy about it, considering it very intimate and saying they shouldn't do it so soon. In Chapter 3, Miu seems to finally convince K1-B0 and she begins to perform maintenance on him in a rather suggestive manner they both seem to find very pleasurable, with K1-B0 making "cute noises" whenever Miu touches a sensitive spot. Her intense personality makes K1-B0 feel very shy and he blushes a lot due to Miu's compliments and remarks. Miu, in turn, thinks he's very cute with his shyness and cute noises, and while she usually prefers to be submissive, she seems to enjoy being dominating towards K1-B0. When K1-B0's Ultimate Research Lab was revealed, Miu was very excited to upgrade him even more, saying he would look so pretty with them and that she wants him to make lots of cute noises. This causes K1-B0 to blush heavily and tell her not to mention that in front of Shuichi, who was with them at the time. Being very interested with K1-B0's talent and features, Miu went inside his lab without his permission. Besides that, she added many new features to K1-B0, such as flashlight that came out from his eyes. She also wishes to give him a vibration function, but he declined, seemingly understanding at least some of her suggestive remarks. While Miu is very openly attracted to K1-B0 and seems to think their relationship is something similar to being a couple, it's a bit unclear how he feels about her, as he doesn't really speak of her in an explicitly romantic manner like he does with Shuichi in the bonus mode Love Across the Universe. He does not seem to be fully aware of some of her implications, but genuinely cares about her and is very grateful for her help. It is also possible that he likes her back, but isn't aware of it. In Chapter 3, when Miu praises a computer in a suggestive manner, K1-B0 is seen to get silently jealous. K1-B0 is shown to be nicer and more sympathetic towards Miu than the most other students, though Miu is occasionally rude towards him, and K1-B0 understandably doesn't seem to have complete trust in her intentions at times. K1-B0 was shocked when he discovered Miu's corpse in Chapter 4 and he was the only one to still speak fondly of her even after the chapter. After her death, he states that he wishes he could cry, but Miu never gave him a crying function. During the trial, he mentions that he believes Miu was a good person based on the time they spent together, despite some of her personality traits. In the bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, the two appear to be close as well, and Miu takes care of K1-B0's maintenance for their three high school years. K1-B0 tells her how grateful he is and that he will miss being able to ask her in the future. Miu is very offended by this, asking K1-B0 why he's going to throw her away, and assumes that he has other partners than her. K1-B0 tries to explain they're graduating soon, but Miu is still angry. He then tells her that it would be good to have someone like her who is good with technology to care for him. Miu answers that he can come to her place and the two agree to continue their usual habit, with K1-B0 thanking Miu in advance. Kokichi Oma Miu feels irritated by Kokichi and believes that he is the mastermind. She insults him by calling him a and a compulsive liar (in the English version, she goes even further by calling him "lying little abortion"). Kokichi in turn is shown to be very mean-spirited and nasty towards Miu, often calling her by derogatory terms like a whore and a bitch, and saying that she's things like ugly, smelly and useless. He also often insults her and calls her a pervert due to her sexual nature. Kokichi appears to genuinely dislike Miu, as his treatment of her goes much further than with most other students and does not seem like joking, with him often telling her to shut up and acting mean towards her in a serious way. In her relationship chart, he orders her to get on her knees. The two are seen insulting each other multiple times during the trials, with Kokichi winning these debates due to his stronger personality. In chapter 2, Kokichi witnessed Miu in the dark, walking around in her underwear in the courtyard, as a tactic to escape Gonta. During investigation, Kokichi tells the others about the situation and how strange it was, with him appearing visibly disappointed. He later mocks her during the trial for being perverted. In chapter 4, Miu attempted to murder Kokichi in the virtual world killing game and placed a bottle of poison on his chair to make it look like he got poisoned. However, Kokichi lured Gonta into killing Miu by strangling her with a roll of toilet paper. Later when Gonta was found as a culprit, Kokichi told Monokuma to execute him as well which could imply he felt guilt, but he appeared to mostly feel bad for Gonta instead of Miu. In chapter 5, it's revealed that Kokichi talked with Miu before the fourth murder happened and asked her to make various inventions to fight against Monokuma. While Miu agreed to create the inventions, she explained that she wouldn't cooperate with the others because she believed there would inevitably be a betrayal. Kokichi listened to her words seriously and later appeared to feel genuinely bad for her when he told the others about the conversation. Despite her murder attempt, Miu claims to have no particular ill-intent against Kokichi. Kaito Momota Being the two loudest and outspoken characters, they get into disagreements. These disagreements can cause them to throw insults at each other. During the Danganronpa V3 demo, Miu calls Kaito a "flower-garden brained idiot." Because these two can get emotional, both can end up losing their tempers, with Kaito scaring Miu in the end. Kaede Akamatsu Miu and Kaede's relationship can be a bit negative at times, as Miu has a tendency to insult her just like she insults everyone else, and specifically calls her "Kaeidiot" (Bakamatsu in Japanese) and keeps calling her breasts tiny. However, while Kaede can be a bit annoyed by Miu's rudeness, she feels sympathetic and protective of her whenever she shows her weaker side. In Chapter 1, when Kaede begs on her knees for Miu's help, Miu appears uncomfortable despite her usual arrogant behavior. When she agrees, the former grabs her hands in joy and causes Miu to sweat. In Miu's second Free Time Event with Kaede, Kaede appears worried of Miu, because it seems like she has never had any friends, and wishes to help her to become better at communicating. Miu is also noticeably distraught after Kaede is found guilty. Miu appears to feel some attraction towards Kaede. During their first Free Time Event together, Kaede has finally had enough of Miu's rude behavior and she tells Miu that her breasts are actually pretty big. Miu then wants to rub her to make sure, saying there's no problem because they're both girls, but Kaede is uncomfortable and smacks her a little in order to defend herself. Later, in Chapter 3, Miu also tries to see if the wax figure of Kaede that Angie made is wearing any underwear. Shuichi Saihara When Shuichi and Kaede first approached Miu, she assumed that Shuichi was staring at her breasts. Miu then called Shuichi a pervert and that was why he wore a hat. However, Shuichi then stands up for himself and Miu gets startled by this as she thought he was a weakling. During the Love Suite event, Shuichi had the role of Miu's childhood friend. Miu tells Shuichi that she would allow him to sleep with her. Shuichi gets confused and Miu immediately gets annoyed at him. Shuichi asks her what she meant and Miu becomes annoyed and sad and wonders how he could be her childhood friend if he couldn't remember. She explains that when they were younger he always took care of her and still to this day. She says that he is the only one who knows her true self and he helped her to become the Super High School Level Inventor. Miu then says she wants to have Shuichi's kids and he immediately becomes shocked again. Miu then says how talented their kids would be with both of their talents combined. Shuichi becomes silent and Miu gets upset again as she thinks she's not good enough for him and wants to have his kids so he can't get rid of her. Shuichi begins to stutter as Miu tries to force him into having sex with her. Miu then moves towards Shuichi. It is implied that they slept together afterwards. Gonta Gokuhara Gonta is one of the very few, along with Kaede and K1-B0, who wished to be friends with Miu. After Miu's death, he didn't blame her for attempting murder, believing she was a good person and the killing game situation was at fault. With his good-heartedness, he was surprised and shocked to hear that most of the other students wouldn't have been friends with Miu even outside the killing game. Angie Yonaga In chapter 3, Miu is one of the students who antagonized Angie's Student Council, as she considers God's existence to be unscientific. :Monokuma Kubs: Monotaro During Chapter 4, Monotaro suffered from severe memory issues and believed that Miu was his mother. Miu really liked the idea of being a "mommy" and accepted him right away, while K1-B0 strongly denied that he's Monotaro's father. Monotaro seemed to love his adoptive mother, and supported her more than anyone else. When she died Monotaro cried for his mother and helped the students in order to get revenge on the guilty murderer. Free Time Presents Favorite Presents *Newest Pieces Catalogues *Blanket overcoat *Apple Bunnies *Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles's Bracelet Liked Presents *Tapioca Juice *Immortality Root Beer *Bubble Gum *Wonder Pillow Neutral Presents *Mint Cigarettes *Maple Fudge *Dehydrated Yogurt *Silver Earring Hated Presents *Ketchup *Gyoza Shaped After Someone's Head *Trainingwear Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= |-| DRV3= once said that genius is 1% inspiration and 99% perspiration... But in my case, it's 100% inspiration!" *"Hahahaha! I dunno why, but idiots always fill me with inspiration!" Chapter 3: *"Keh! Quit fussin' over some lousy graffiti and worry about your shitty future instead!" *"If anything happens to me, y'all better beg my fans, the world, and humanity for forgiveness!" *"You've made a discovery that even I, the gorgeous girl genius Miu Iruma, couldn't find... How could I be bested by the beta of all betas!?" *"Detectives get excited for casino games just like boys get excited for holes!" *"A couple of virgins senakin' around sounds like bad news to me!" *"They increased *that* significantly!? I didn't know piranhas fuck like rabbits!" *"Well, when you got the body of a goddess, it's only natural to wanna flaunt it!" *"I show my panties to the boys all the time! And I mean, *all* the time!" *"Dudes just need to shut up and take their licks!" *" once said that genius is 1% inspiration and 99% perspiration... But in my case, it's 100% inspiration!" *"Hahahaha! I dunno why, but idiots always fill me with inspiration!" }} List of Appearances |-|Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2'' Trivia *Her Japanese voice actress, Haruka Ishida, previously played Chihiro Fujisaki in Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei. *Miu's English voice actress, Wendee Lee, also voiced Akane Owari and Teruteru Hanamura's Mother. *According to Kazutaka Kodaka, Danganronpa series creator, Miu was designed to be a character who would be unpopular with the fans.@kazkodaka on Twitter: When I created Iruma’s character, the main thing I had in mind was ‘a character that I’ll rank around the last place if I ever do a popularity poll’… **However, in a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Miu the 4th most popular out of the 16 Danganronpa V3 students.MyNavi Poll *On September 29, 2016 Famitsu scan, her first name in kanji was written as 未兎, meaning "not rabbit-like", instead of 美兎. *Miu's Death Portrait from Chapter 4 onwards is adorned with 3 x's, usually signifying lewd and adult content, which reflects Miu's nature while alive. References Navigation ru: Миу Ирума es:Miu Iruma pl:Miu Iruma fr:Miu Iruma Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Female Category:Murdered Category:Deceased